iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Mormont
Appearance Brandon has a strong yet friendly looking face. He has long light brown hair as well as a mid length beard, along with strong brown eyes. He stands at just over 6 ft tall and has the muscles and build to come off as a small giant of a man. History Brandon was the second born son of lord Eddard Mormont. From a young age, the boy was close with his siblings, especially his older sister Lyra, whom he was very protective of. From a young age it was clear the Brandon was more of a fighter than a thinker.From a young age he proved to be much stronger than all the other boys, easy pummeling them with the training swords, shield, and even his fists. However, this ideology of talking with his fists and not his words led to the boy spending much time on his own. The boy spent much of his time alone wandering the woods of Bear Island, not afraid of the various beasts in the woods. Despite his rather aggressive nature towards people, Brandon approached animals with a much calmer hand. He soon found that he had a talent for taming animals, managing to befriend various wildlife of the woods. When the boy was 12, he faced his first real challenge: a vicious dog called ‘Growler’ by Walder Snow, the kennelmaster. The dog was a fighter much like Brandon, biting and snapping at anyone who approached. While the others wanted to kill the dog, Brandon took it upon himself to tame the beast. Jumping into the cage with the beast, he fought and wrestled with the beast for nearly an hour, his body bitten and scratched all over and cover with blood. But by the end, the boy had managed to somehow get the beast to see him as a friend, and thus the boy began to train him. It was around this time that his sister, Lyra, had begun her relationship with the young Willum Stark. Ever protective, Brandon was very cautious of the boy’s arrival, seeing him as no good and dangerous to his sister. He made his disapproval known, calling the boy a ‘whoremonger’ and denouncing him in front of his father. This only angered the lord Eddard, who lambasted the boy as little more than an animal. Throwing the boy from his court, Brandon found himself without the support of his family, spending his time on his own while Willum courted and married his sister. As events unfolded however, it was proven that Brandon’s hunch was corrected, as not even a week after marrying his sister the young lord Stark had run off to some brothel and left his sister. Angered, the boy left immediately for Winterfell, intent on taking the young Stark’s head. When the boy arrived, he found the castle in disarray, both at the young lord’s disappearance and the waning health of lord Stark. It was from this chaos that Brandon would meet a man that he would come to call his friend: Corin Stark. Like him, he was a warrior and a true northman, while also having the skills and graces of a true lord. When Corin lead the group to hunt down his brother, Brandon readily volunteered. When the group found the lord Stark in a brothel doing it is what men do there, it tooks several other to hold him back while Corin went in a grabbed his brother. When thrown on the ground in front of the group, Brandon decided that the lord, despite his crimes, was not worth killing, instead opting to give him a massive punch right to the jaw. Corin returned to Bear Island to find his father displeased with his actions. Eddard knew the boy’s intentions for leaving, and was not happy that instead of fixing the marriage that Brandon had let Corin send Willum to the wall, leaving Lyra to grow old alone. This drove a deep wedge between the father and son. It only took a year for Brandon to become fed up with the way his father treated him left the island with only the clothes on his back and his trusty companion Growler. Deciding to head to Essos, the young Mormont found himself without coin or friend. Drunk, the boy managed to wander his way into a circus tent and accidentally opening the lion cage. Despite being drunk, this did not stop the young mormont form managing to calm the beast. Impressed by this, the owner gave the boy a job taming the animals and training them. After years of constantly working with the animals, the boy have become an expert at taming animals. However, Brandon’s drinking and love for violence led to more and more trouble for him. This culminated in him punching the owner’s teeth in after a show in King’s Landing, stealing his money, and spending it all on more wine and even more whores. The lord awoke to find himself naked in a brothel, the troupe having left long ago. Once again alone and broke, the boy was at a loss until he had a chance meeting with the dornish wine merchant Julian Vaith. Just as Brandon had needed to find himself some coin and work, Vaith was in need of some extra security for his business. The man found Brandon’s rash and rough nature interesting, and given his muscular build quickly offered him the job. In need of the coin and afraid the troupe master might send someone after him, Brandon quickly accepted the offer. Over the years the two fostered a fast friendship. Noting the boy’s lack of skill with a weapon, Julian had him trained in the use of swords, which combined with the boy’s strength made a deadly combination. It wasn’t long before Vaith brought the boy to his home and introduced him to his son Daeron and daughter Elia. Brandon became fast friends with the dornish lad, the two regularly competing in all manner of competitions. As for Elia, the two fell madly in love, and quickly got married after knowing each other for barely half a year. Despite the rashness of their actions, the two never wavered in their love for the other, and Elia son became pregnant with child. This ideal life, however, could not last. In the year 390 AC, the third Targaryen Rebellion began, striking Dorne hard. Brandon was in Sunspear when the war began, along with Daeron, who were selling wine in the city. As the battle began, the two quickly moved to make their escape. As the fled the city, they happened upon the campsite of a travelling troupe, similar to the one Brandon had once been apart of. As they attempted to make their way through, Growler ran into one of the tents. Brandon quickly dismounted and ran after his dog, only to find the tent filled with raider who were busy celebrating next to a cage with a bear that lay heavily wounded and dying. Staring each other down, the silence was broken as Growler jumped up onto one of the men, tearing his throat out. The raider quickly jumped onto the dog, hacking it to piece with their weapons. Seeing his friend dying in front of him, Brandon launched into a rage as he cut down each of the raiders as the tent began to catch flames. Covered in the blood of the men, Brandon cradled the body of his dying friend as he noticed the flames growing around him. Not wanting to leave his friend to die painfully in the flames, he slit the dog's throat as he turned to leave. As he did so, he heard a rustling from the cage behind him. Turning, he saw something moving beneath the corpse of the bear. His blade in hand, he moved around to see a small cub pawing at the body of its mother. Not wanting to leave the young beast to its fate, he broke open the cage and carried the bear with him. Arriving back at the Vaith estate, Brandon quickly went to check on his wife while Daeron went to find his father. Gathering together, the group decided it would be best to leave Dorne. Taking Vaith’s fastest ship, the group decided to head North to Bear Island, Brandon’s home. Arriving at the island, Brandon was surprised to find his father welcoming the boy with open arms. After leaving, Eddard had begun to miss his son, and had regretted the harshness of his actions. He invited his son and his new family to stay with them until the war was over and they would be safe to return home. It was during this time that Brandon’s daughter Obara was born. He also was reunited with his sisters Arya and Lyra, both of whom had missed him dearly. Following the conclusion of the war, Brandon went to leave the island when he was met with a surprise at the docks: his brother Jeor. He had gone south during the war, intent on assisting the kingdom in their fight against the Targaryens. Although the two had never had much of a relationship growing up, Jeor nonetheless was elated to see his long lost brother. He asked him to remain on Bear Island for a time, which Brandon accepted. And thus Brandon came to live on Bear island with his wife, daughter, and pet bear. Despite losing its mother, the cub quickly grew to like Brandon, and the two quickly became inseparable friends. In time Elia also gave birth to a son, Rickon. He also reestablished his relations with his family, allowing them to once again grow close. After 4 years living on Bear Island, Brandon decided to leave once again to return to Dorne. His brother would be lord, and thus he would leave him to rule without his interference. He returned to the Vaith estate, and began to raise his children there. After two years, tragic news was received. Eddard Mormont had suffered a sudden heart attack, and the maester was unable to save him. Grief stricken, the family set out for Bear Island to pay their respects. Upon their arrival however, they were met with even more tragedy. While the ship carrying Brandon and his family had arrived safely, the one carrying Jeor and his family had not. The only survivors were some of the crew and their daughter Sansa. Thus, Brandon was named lord of Bear Island, although he was reluctant to accept. The man had no experience as a lord or a leader, and he feared he would only lead his family to ruin. Instead, he found that his family was even more supportive than ever. His sisters and mother quickly moved in to help the boy with his duties, as did his cousins Robb and Dacey. With the family sword Longclaw on his belt and surrounded by a caring family, the lord quickly began his rocky yet successful rule of Bear Island. Recent Events Like other lords of the North who did not go south to the council, Brandon visited Karhold with his family to meet otehr lords and await lord Stark's return. While wandering the woods while the others hunted, Brandon encountered a direwolf that had just lost her pups to a bear. Trying to calm the beast, he ended up in a fight with it. It tackled him to the ground, biting and tearing his left hand off. Using his strength, he flipped the beast over and drove Longclaw into the beast's neck, killing it. Timeline : 366 AC: Born : 378 AC: Brandon befriends Growler : 380 AC: Brandon goes with Corin Stark to deal with his Willum Stark’s actions : 381 AC: Brandon leave Bear Island and travels to Essos, joins a travelling performing troupe. : 385 AC: Visits KL and fathers Meryn, begins work as a guard for Julian : 389 AC: meets and marries Elia Sand : 390 AC: saves Vaith family in Dorne during Third Targaryen Rebellion, daughter Obara is born, rescues Bjorn, Growler is slain, returns to Bear Island with family : 393 AC: Rickon is born : 394 AC: Brandon returns to Dorne. : 396 AC: Eddard dies of sudden heart attack. Ship carrying Jeor, Elayne and Sansa is caught in storm and sinks, Brandon is named lord of Bear Island : 398 AC: present day Family Family Tree *Elia Mormont (29) - Wife - daughter of a Dornish Wine Merchant, lady of Bear Island - Gift: Voice *Meryn Waters (13) - bastard son - *Obara Mormont (8) - daughter - *Rickon Mormont (5) - son - heir to Bear Island *Lyra Mormont (34) - sister - Gift: Beauty *Ayra Mormont (22) - sister - Gift: Agility *Jeor Mormont (34, d.396 AC) - brother - was supposed to be Lord of Bear Island *Sansa Mormont (14) - niece - daughter of Jeor *Eddard Mormont (58, d.396 AC) - father - former lord of Bear Island *Walda Mormont (57) - mother - former lady of Bear Island - Administrator Household NPC's *Daeron Sand (33) - brother in law - son of a Dornish wine merchant and heir to business - Gift: Beauty *Julian Vaith (50) - father in law - Dornish wine merchant - Gift: Acumen *Robb Mormont (31) - cousin - master at arms of Mormont Keep - Gift: Martially Adept *Dacey Mormont (29) - cousin - Captian of the Guard - Gift: Martially Adept *Bjorn (8) - pet Grizzly Bear - Gift: bear *Walder Snow (47) - Kennelmaster of Bear Island - Gift: Vitality *Maester Wyllis (59) - maester of Mormont Keep - Gift: none Flaw: Maimed leg Category:Northerner Category:House Mormont